Touch-sensitive devices, such as touchscreens, trackpads, and the like, allow users to provide user inputs by contacting a surface of the touch-sensitive device using a stylus, finger, or other body part or instrument. The touch-sensitive devices are typically a component of a larger computing system capable of presenting content or other information at a display or other user interface, such that user inputs at the touch-sensitive device are processed to correspond to specific coordinates or areas of the display or interface. In some instances, touch-sensitive devices enable users to provide multiple inputs simultaneously, and the touch-sensitive device may process the multiple simultaneous inputs.